virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Thompson
'Jason Thompson '''or '''Hammerfist '''was a character in ''Villainy & Virtue, created and portrayed by'' ''Arbor117. He died from his wounds in the aftermath of the Citadel Battle. Biography Jason's family is large and poor, living at the lowest rungs of Heartainian society. Most of his siblings were recruited into gangs in the youth, and he has lost three brothers and a sister already, to a mixture of violence and drug abuse. His father abbandoned the family when Jason was born, and most of his siblings were born from different men. His mother, a struggling alcoholic, died when he was eleven, leaving him and his older brothers to look after five younger siblings. Jason began to develop his powers two years ago. At that point, he was the oldest left who hadn't already died or been seriously wounded. He was struggling to find any work, and was being drawn towards the gang work that had ruined so much of his family, unable to get hold of required medicine, pay the electricity or gas bills to keep his family alive, or even get steady supplies of food. The discovery of his abilities provided a real chance to make their loves better. This is why a generally good hearted man is now working as a henchman for criminals the city over. It pays well, allowing Jason to get his family out of the ganglands and into safer areas of the city. He can send them to school, provide them with gifts and even hopes to fund his hard working younger twin siblings through university. He spends less and less time amongst them, trying to get as much money as he can from as many jobs as are availible, but despite his difficulty he feels it's for the best. He can no longer provide stability, being a wanted criminal as he is. All he can do is provide for them, even if it means sacrificing himself. Abilities Strength: Hammerfist is incredibly strong, able to puch through solid walls without effort. Due to the increase in muscle and bone density as cockatiel with this power, his resilience to phsyical impacts is greatly increased, allowing him to literally run through walls. Speed: Tied into his strength, Hammerblow can also run and move with intense speed, which, when combined with his strength, makes him a devastating hand to hand combatant. He is able to reign massive blows in foes before they can react, and has the mobility to out-maneuver most opponents. Physical Description Jason stands 6'4", is well tanned and is physically very fit. His natural muscles make him look like an elite athlete, giving him a powerful frame that can easily appear intimidating. His face is clean shaven, square jawed and solid, his coal black hair is cut short and his eyes are blue. He is certainly attractive, and looks the part for his role as the muscle. Personality Slow, poorly educated and lacking in what most people would define as common sense, Jason is seen by most all no brains and all brawn. He has a simple, well meaning outlook on life that is often conflicted in the work he is forced to do. He is polite, social and gregarious, and enjoys being around people no matter who they are, so long as they're nice to him. However, his kindness is mared by a sense of practicality that will often leave him doing what he feels is best for himself and those he cares about, rather than what's best for the majority of people. Of given the choice between a greater good or helping someone he wants to protect, he will always chose the latter option. He is, nevertheless, a keen optimist. Category:Character Category:Neutral Category:Arbor117 Category:Citadel Category:Chaser Category:American Category:Deceased